


Calla lilies

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Crush, F/M, First Meeting, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: When a bouquet catches his eye on the store front, he can't help but to admire it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Calla lilies

He sees the bouquet on the window display when he’s leaving Mellie’s salon after his monthly haircut (Mellie insists on it now, after his 90-day stint. Clyde guesses it’s because she wants to make sure that they see each other regularly). It’s not a huge and intricate creation, but that only enhances the beauty of it: white calla lilies are expertly woven together with green ivy so that it cascades down the white vase, the two flowers complimenting each other perfectly. It’s simple, but not plain. It has clearly taken some time and love to create. 

_It would be a perfect bouquet for a bride_ , Clyde muses and the thought stops him in his tracks. _Where did that come from?_ He’s happy as he is, taking care of Duck Tape and Mellie as they continue living life in Boone County while hoping that their luck after the heist will hold out. So getting involved with someone is not high on his list at this moment.

But should he find someone, _a darlin’ to call his own_ , it’s not like he’d refuse. On the contrary, Clyde has always thought of himself as a family man, someone who’d thrive with a wife by his side. Someone to pamper and to return to after his shift at the bar. Someone he could show the beauty that is West Virginia mountainside in the Autumn. Someone he could cook breakfast in the morning and…

“Excuse me, sir, can I help you?”

A sound so beautiful Clyde has only heard it on the record player before interrupts his thoughts. The melody of the voice is gorgeous, so musical that he wishes he could play it on a loop. Over and over again, he would never get bored with listening to your voice. 

“Ah, no ma’am. Just admirin’ the flowers…” He mumbles, a little ashamed of being caught daydreaming. But, he thinks, weren’t the flowers there to be looked at? To be admired?

“Oh, do you like it? It’s just something I dabble in, but I think it brightens the display!” He raises his eyes to meet yours and he can feel himself _falling_. Your eyes are beautiful, so full of life and warmth. You are smiling at him, a small dimple appearing on your left cheek, and it leaves him breathless. He could drown in your eyes and that smile could lift his spirits on any given day.

After a moment of silence, Clyde remembers that you have asked him a question and he stutters out a soft “Ya, I like it. Very much.” He’s not only talking about the flowers. Shyly he catches your eyes again, wishing to bask in their warmth for a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in Twitter and Tumblr under the same name should you want to say hi.


End file.
